The Pheonix within the Sparrow
by Mizuri-chan
Summary: She was loud, rude, and had the greenest eyes the young Russell Barbosa had ever seen. And its very obvious hes in love with Alisson "Alice" Sparrow. Problem is, Callypso has some unfinished business with the Sparrow line. Can he save Alice and Jack?


Pardon me, Captains

Captain Russell, Russ Barbosa (Aka Captain Scarecrow Barbosa/ Captain Scarecrow )

Captain Allisson "Alice" Sparrow (Aka Captain Wave Sparrow/ Captain Wave)

Captain Barbosa (Aka Barbosa)

Captain Jack Sparrow (Aka Captain Jack/ Jack)

"This is the Second bloody time I've watched that man sail away with MY ship! The Bloody Furious Sparrow- Pah! Well She Bloody Is NOW!" Alice Sparrow yelled at the receding form of the Black Pearl. The young woman ripped off her red bandana and the tricorn captains hat she'd "borrowed" from the infamous Jack Sparrow and cursed, looking around for a ship to commandeer and chase down the Black Pearl with. And more importantly, the man sailing it. A certain mister Russel Barbosa. The last time she'd seen him, which was little more than two hours ago, He'd been smirking at her as she'd gone to town for some much needed toiletries, his bright red hair swaying in the sea breeze, making the tight curls bounce and bob like bloodied ocean waves. He thought he was automatically captain just because she was a girl. He thought she couldn't handle a ship! Bloody dog! She'd been sailing with pirates since she turned Six. Who was he to try and commandeer Her ship? Her Black Pearl! Pfft. As. If.

She scanned the docks, looking for an ill guarded vessel, but one with speed enough to catch the Pearl.

"Aha... The Endeavor II." She mused, laying a weather eye on the ship, recently redesigned to withstand the cannon-fire of the Dutchman and the Pearl after the first Endeavor was lost to William Turner, Captain of the Dutchman, and the infamous Jack Sparrow, former captain of the Pearl. Gazing at the surprisingly unguarded ship, she smiled, the name of Captain Barbosa; the one who fought the East Indian Trade Co. with Jack Sparrow, lost on her. She made her way to the ship, bottle of Red New Zealand Rum in hand, and walked up to the helm, leaning on the wheel. She took a swig of the rum and smiled a wide, toothy grin.

"'Ello, Mates. I'm Captain Wave Sparrow and I'm commandeering this ship. All those who wish to abandon ship and stay in port, leave now. Anyone who wishes to serve under me and capture the Infamous Black Pearl- My ship- May stay. Did you hear me below deck, there, mates?" Several "Aye, Captain"'s were heard from the sailors, and the one British Marine that was present.

"Alright you Bilge-rats! Who stays and who leaves!" She yelled, Caribbean accent roaring, dread-locked brown hair swinging under the red bandana and the tricorn hat, eyes blazing as she grinned. Not one sailor moved.

"Alrighty then! Look alive you swabs! We've got a Pearl to catch!"

"Captain Barbosa?" asked a blue eyed blonde from the British Isles.

"Yes, Mr. Whirlpool?"

"We've got an EITC ship following us."

"Really. What model?"

"Endeavor II."

"What?" he exclaimed. He thought that the East Indian Trade company would've sent a negotiator. Not a fighter! Russell Barbosa pulled out his telescope and growled. Alice Sparrow stood atop the crows nest of the Endeavor II, looking for all the world like a Pirate warrior.

"Sparrow! I might've known. Though how she got command over the Endeavor II is a complete mystery to me!" he spat. Whirlpool tilted his head, not understanding.

"That girl... I could kill her, sometimes!" Barbosa ground out, before turning to the crew.

"Look alive! We've got a fighter called The Endeavor II after us! Full speed ahead, Unfurl the sails! Move, You spineless Dogs!"

He watched as the crew of the ship suddenly spurred into hyper-drive, old man Higgins barking out orders. Rumor had it that Higgins was the last man aboard the Pearl who had served under both Captain Jack Sparrow and the first Captain Barbosa. The man had also earned Russell's respect rather quickly. Higgins observed the crew for a moment before turning to the young Barbosa.

"Captain Russ. Why are we runnin' sir? The Endeavor II would be a nice challenge."

"It's not the ship, mate. Its the woman Sailing the ship. A miss Allisson "Alice" Sparrow. AKA, Captain Wave, Sparrow."

"Aha. I see, Captain. But wouldn't it be easier to fight, cap her, and be done with it?"

"Higgins... I would, mate. Believe me, I would. But every time I think about it, Something just doesn't sit right with me. Besides. She wants the Ship. Not me. I believe a challenge would be good for her. Don't you think, sir?"

"Aye. That it be, captain. Do we have a course?"

Captain Russell grinned, reaching for the compass that once belonged to Jack Sparrow. Only to find it missing from his very pocket. He twitched.

"SPARROOOOOW!"

Alice Sparrow laughed heartily, having been close enough to hear Russell's angry cry. She watched, taking out the compass, as the Pearl turned round to face the Endeavor II.

"Captain Sparrow! They've turned to engage. Do we ready the cannons?"

"No. I want my ship back, UN-harmed, and once I get it, you're all free to go. Understand?"

"Aye, Captain." The first mate said, going below deck to inform the crew of the new development. Alice climbed up onto the mast.

"And take those Bloody wigs off!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

A lone dingy floated out in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, headed for God knows where, with a man, wearing a red bandana with beads dangling from it and brown black dread locks underneath, laying on its floor, was fast asleep with a white canvas over him. He yawned, arms up, making himself look like a poor excuse for a Halloween ghost costume. Pulling the canvas off of his face, Captain Jack Sparrow placed a weather eye on the horizon, looking for something- anything, really, when he spotted two dots forty knots south east of him. Pulling out a tiny telescope, he tried to decipher what exactly those two little dots were.

"Oy! That's My SHIP!"

"Thank you Jack!" a man with red hair praised, scratching a little Capuchin monkey behind the ears. The young man behind the bar counter grinned as he handed Barbosa his red rum.

"You're welcome."

"Not You, Jack, I named the monkey Jack."

"...Oh."

"Oy, Captain Barbosa!" A young, nameless sailor asked.

"Yes?"

"The Black Pearl's been spotted forty degrees northwest of here!"

"Oh? Lets go get me Ship then!"

"So are you going to hand over the Compass, Miss Wave?"

"Are you going to hand over my ship, mister Scarecrow?"

"Your ship? This is My ship. Besides. You're a girl! You can't command a dingy, much less a Ship!"

"You blithering Idiot! I've been Pirating since I was six! I Earned the Pearl, and I want my ship back!"

Russell pulled out his pistol and smirked as she pulled a sword from where she stood atop the Pearl's boom-sway.

"Oy! What are you doing on my ship, Barbosa!" A male Caribbean accent roared, to be replied with an English one.

"Your Ship, this is My Ship, Sparrow!" Russell and Alice looked at each other, then at the men who had climbed aboard the pearl on opposite sides.

"Were they talking to us?" Alice asked. Russell shook his head.

"No...I don't think so... But...Barbosa..."

"...Sparrow..."

They thought on it a moment, and then it hit them like a ton of bricks and they ran to their respective sides.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Captain Alisson "Alice" Sparrow! At your service."

"Captain Barbosa. Captain Russell Barbosa, at your service." Jack and Barbosa looked at the teens, and smiled, as any proud father may.

"Well, what've we here, I was looking for that hat!" Jack said as he reached for the tricorn Alice was wearing.

"MY HAT!" she exclaimed, clutching the thing to her head. Jack laughed, hugging his daughter.

"Oy, Barbosa! Aren't you going to give your long lost son a hug?"

"Aye, me, Jack. They look like they're trying to Kill each other."

"Which means that they probably are, most likely. You know, It's- Oy! Is that- does alisson have my compass!"

"Aye, Jack. You're daughter's quite skilled with the sword. I've never seen a body handle a blade with such grace. And to be hitting the bullets right out o' the air is quite a thing."

"Aye, mate. But His aim is quite a thing to be reckoned with, I reckon. It'd be spot on if she didn't keep slicing through the bullets. And look. He's keeping her on edge so she can't gain an advantage."

"True, Jack, but neither can he." Barbosa replied, intently watching the duel between the two newest captains of the Black Pearl. Russell, with his perfect aim, was shooting so fast, that it was all Alice could do to keep from getting hit. However, with speed, grace and agility, he couldn't get a clean shot and she'd come close to slicing off his shooting hand.

"So what now, Sparrow? We two pirates forever locked in mortal combat till judgment day? Hm?" Russell asked during a pause. Alice shrugged with her sword from behind the mast.

"Or you could just surrender." She replied, jumping from her hiding place to behind a stack of gunpowder with a stealth and silence unheard of among Pirates. Literally. Russell never saw nor heard her as she snuck up behind him, suddenly catching his Adams apple above the sharp, polished edge of her sword.

"Sparrow..." Captain Barbosa warned. Jack grabbed his arm with a cheeky smile.

"What's the rush, mate? Lets see what happens and then-" Jack was cut off by the sound of a lone gunshot. There was a long moment of silence, only to be broken by a sharp, pained gasp, and the sound of a shining sword of oriental origins falling to the ground.

"ALICE!"

Russell turned around, having hit his mark and smirked as Alice stepped backwards shakily, her father already at her side.

"You... You shot me... You Dog!" She breathed, pressing her hand to the bloody spot in her side. She knelt down, eyes on Russell the entire time, and retrieved the fallen sword. Then, standing up with fury in her eyes, brushed Jack off. Russell wasn't sure whether he should be fearful or mesmerized by the icy ocean green fire that resided in her eyes.

"Draw. Your. Sword."

"Alice, what are you doing?" Jack asked in his unmistakeable Jack-like way. Alice shrugged, never taking her eyes off of the young Barbosa.

"Something incredibly... Stupid."

"Yes I can see that, but Why?"

"Revenge, daddy, is a sweet, sweet thing... Draw your Sword, Barbosa! I will Not say it Again."

"I Shot you! And you're still trying to fight me? You're Mad!" Russell said, incredulous.

"Well thank goodness for that, otherwise this'd probably never work!" She laughed in reply to the unsheathing of Russell's sword.

"Ladies first, Russ!"

They paused a moment in their deadly dance, Sparrow's sword at Barbosa's neck, and vice verse. They stared at each other a moment, both unsure of their next move. Russell's eyes slowly wandered from Alice's eyes, to her pouting lips, and idly wondered how they might feel against his own. How if it were not for this feud over the Pearl, they might've been good friends... He wondered if his pride was really worth more than having Alice on his side. By his side... But it was obvious that he'd missed his chance at her friendship. The cold, blazing fury in her ocean colored eyes proved that. His pride as a former British Marine had gotten the best of him, and in the jest of competition, he'd shot and killed his last chance. It was quite obvious, that, whatever Alice Sparrow was thinking at the moment, it had more to do with his bloody, painful demise than anything else. Aside from all of that, he couldn't believe the agility she possessed, even after being shot through. She really was a pirate.

She jumped back, sword at the ready, his held slack. She eyed him cautiously.

"Truce. You ought to get that gunshot wound checked. I'm going below... Miss Alisson..."

"Oy! You stay out of my cargo hold, ya Bilge rat!" She fumed. Russell paused, then put up his hands and walked back on deck.

"Happy?"

"Be even Happier if you'd do me the honor of walking the plank! Oy! What are you all looking at! Man the capstan and shove off!" Alice yelled at the crew, leaning on Captain Jack as he took her to the ships doctor, miss Cherry.

"I'm Fine! Let me back on deck! I want to be back at the helm!"

"What are you talking about? You are most certainly not Fine! You've been Shot!"

"Yes, Captain Jack, but it's going to take more than a single bullet to the side to kill me; And it's not like I haven't been shot before." Alice hissed, shrugging past Jack in order to retrieve her coat and hat from the coat-rack by the windows of the Captains quarters. She looked out to sea, sighing.

"Calypso... When does it end? Calypso?" she murmured.

"What was that?" Jack asked, slightly worried.

"Huh? Oh. nothing, captain."

A knock on the large french doors signaled the end of the conversation, and Jack took his leave when the young Barbosa entered.

"Barbosa."

"Sparrow."

"What the devil do you want, now? A kiss?" Alice spat sarcastically. Barbosa chuckled.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like that. Better than trying to rip each others throats out."

"I rather liked trying to kill you. Anyhow, what brings you here. You couldn't have come for just a kiss- Not if you wanted to live, anyway..."

"I left some personal papers and such in here, and I'd like very much to have them back. How are you feeling by the way?" Russell asked, with a genuine sincerity that Alice took either for a joke or a falsehood.

"Like a beached whale. Sick, dehydrated, irritable... Just to name a few ailments." she replied, moving to sit behind the desk. As she sat, she noticed a small folded paper sticking out of a medium sized leather portfolio, probably for keeping notes. It must've been Russell's, because she certainly didn't recognize it as hers.

"...Oh, ah..."

"I'll set your things outside the door and you can retrieve them later. I'd been meaning to clean out the office area anyway. You can get your things when I'm done. Savvy?"

"Aye... Captain Sparrow." Russell said on his way out. He stole one last glance at Alice before closing the door behind him, taking note of the astonished look on her face. He smiled and left.

Meanwhile, after getting over the fact that Russell Barbosa had acknowledged her rank as captain- and feeling rather giddy about it, too- she began going through her desk drawers, stacking all of Russel's belongings off to the side. Once she was finished with her desk, she set his things in a box on it and began to read the folded piece of paper.

_' Dear journal... _

_ Have you ever had one of those days where everything you do seems to turn out wrong? See, I've known this young woman for two years- she's strong, resilient, and explosive. And she's so, so beautiful, even though she acts like the worlds roughest, toughest tomboy ever. And, I'm pretty sure I've fallen for her- quite hard actually- but, there is an... "issue". There is an item of extreme value that we both believe is rightfully ours. Neither of us are willing to yield just yet, but I'm starting to wonder... Is my pride worth the loss of her companionship?_

_I honestly can't believe I'm saying this... I really, truly believe that I'm in love with her... But I think I've lost my chance, I can't seem to stop making her angry... What the devil is wrong with me? The only thing I really know now, is that I desperately want to kiss her. Aye me! What do I do? ..._

_November 23, 1846'_

"This was just written yesterday... I wonder... Was he writing about me? The item of value must be the Pearl...Wha- T-there's another entry! It must've been written this morning!"

_'Dear journal..._

_ I can honestly say- even though I can't believe it- that I know. For a fact, now; I know. I'm in love with the Caribbean's toughest tomboy pirate ever. A Miss: Captain Alisson"Alice" Sparrow. And she's made it quite clear that she hates me. A lot. I must wonder if this is how Romeo of Shakespeare's play must've felt, being repeatedly declined by the beautiful Rosaline. Aye, me, Romeo, you were lucky, because before your unfortunate demise there was a place of happiness in young Juliet. I doubt that I should ever find my Juliet, however, for she is hidden inside the spiteful Rosaline's cold heart. To quote young Romeo in a rare show of wisdom: "Aye me, sad hours seem long..." When will my beautiful, warm Juliet show herself? I don't know, but I pray that she shows herself soon. I have a dark brooding feeling that the stars do not smile upon me, and the fates are getting set to cut my line. Oh, Alisson Sparrow. If you only knew how much you mean to me..._

_November 24, 1846'_

"Russell... you bloody devil... Did you write this to fool me? To make my heart beat fast? If this is a trick, I believe that I've fallen for it...My heart is racing right now... My question is, what now? Do I tell you that I read your innermost musings without your consent and risk the chance at happiness? Or do I keep it secret? One would be bound to notice the change in me and take note of my strange actions, correct? Wouldn't that lead to questions? And make the risk of losing my chance even greater? You blithering idiot... Why didn't you just tell me?" Alice asked, reading again over Russell's messy handwriting.

"Would you have believed me?" asked a shy, unsure, voice.

"C-Captain Barbosa!"

"Call me Russ... Please." he said, hanging by a rope outside of her window. She opened it to let him in.

"C-captain Russ... Ah... H-here!" She said, suddenly, face red. She shoved the box full of his things into his arms.  
"I-I'm sorry... I just... I was curious! And... I read part of your journal."

"Yes, I can see that. But I just want you to answer this. If I had said, yesterday, that I loved you, would you have believed me? And if not, what would you have thought?"

"I- no, I would've thought that it was a trick and that you wanted something from me; and that you weren't being sincere. I'm still doubtful, Russ. After all, you _did_ shoot me."

"And I still want to shoot myself for it. But then how would I be able to protect the worlds roughest, toughest, tomboy pirate in the world from all the big bad beasties?"

"Who the devil said I needed protecting?"

Russell smiled at her, chuckling lightly.

"It was a joke, Alice. Although, you need all the manpower on a ship you can get. I suppose you'll want to make me work?" he asked, setting down the box

Alice smiled a toothy grin, hoping that she didn't let her unease show through. As confident in herself as she was, Russell was much too close- and much to muscular- for comfort. She looked up at the man, at least a good six inches taller than she, and took a step back as he took two steps forward.

"Aye, I'll make you work like the dog you are."she replied cautiously. He smiled, a devilishly charming smile it was, making her grin uncertainly, and kissed her forehead, slowly, drawing it out as long as possible. Her cheeks went hot and red as he stepped back.

"I love you, and I want a second chance. Please. Give me that much." he said quietly, making his way toward the window. For a moment, she simply stood in shock, pain in her side completely forgotten, and then she ran to him, before he reached that line that was still dangling outside the window.

"Wait! Scarecrow- Russ!" She blurted, catching his coat as he turned. Her dread locks swung around her face as she lurched to a stop.

"Yes?"

"I'll... I'll give you a second chance, but..."

"But what ?"

"Do you... Do you still want that kiss?" she asked. She didn't know why she asked him that, she still wasn't all that sure of the situation, but lately, she'd been wondering... What does one's first real kiss feel like? And she wasn't about to let the opportunity pass her by now that it had presented itself.

"Yes..."

"W-well...then... W-What are you waiting for! Get it over with and get out of my quarters." She said, harshly. Russell let an unrestrained grin spread over his features before replying.

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Alice watched with a tightly coiled knot in her stomach as he leaned in to kiss her. She gulped as his lips touched hers, softly at first, and then gradually more force, but nothing enough to hurt her. He let his hands rest at the base of her neck and the small of her back, weary of both the numerous cuts and bruises she had and extremely cautious of the bullet wound that went straight through her side. He pulled her close, leaving not an inch of airspace, and kissed her like he feared he would never see her again to do so. Between breaths, he breathed sweet words to her, captivated her with the kiss, and spellbound her with the words. Tomboy or not, She was still just a nineteen year old girl, and therefore, she couldn't resist him. Mortified, and more than a little embarrassed, she found herself kissing back, clutching his jacket, and every now and then a small gasp would escape her lips. But even still, when he broke the kiss, she was disappointed that the moment had ended so soon. He stepped back, seeming almost as dazed and disoriented as she was. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face, setting it behind her ear, and then brushing his thumb across her cheek. He sighed, letting his forehead rest against hers for a moment, before he started laughing. She scowled, figuring that it really was a trick after all,until he hugged her.

"That was incredible, Alice."

"That's Captain Sparrow to you!" she barked, a smile on her face as he turned to leave, grinning as well.

"Aye aye Captain Sparrow." he said, Alice smiled a smile that was all teeth, and fell forward as the ship lurched, knocking Russell to the ground. He blushed a bit, silently noting the thin ruffled shirt she wore and the fact that she was wearing loose sailors pants tied with a thin piece of twine. She however either didn't notice or didn't care as she pushed off of him, strapped on her boots and jacket and ran to the helm, only to be immersed in utter chaos.

"Oh, bugger!"

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Mr. Whirlpool! Mr. Higgins! What the devil is going on!"

"Maelstrom!" the men replied. Alice groaned and ran through several plans in her head. Settling on one, she began to bark out orders as Russel followed up from the captain's quarters.

"Everyone! Batten down anything that moves, Especially the cannons! We can Not afford to let the ship tilt toward the maelstrom!"

"Alice?" Russell asked, from a bit above her stand point.

"What!"

* * *

"There's... More than one..."

"RUSS! Hold the Helm!" Sparrow yelled. Russell yelled a reply but it was lost in the roar of the maelstrom as he handed off one of the ropes to Mr. Whirlpool and ran to the helm. Alice let him have the wheel and rushed below.

"OY! Every man able to move- and that should be all of you- get your sorry carcasses to your quarters immediately! We cannot afford the loss of any man on this brig! Understand!" She hollered.

"Aye, Captain!" the crew yelled back. She nodded and ran back on deck after seeing the crew mates off.

When she stepped out of the holds, she was washed over with a giant wave of sea water, and greeted by the sight of Russell, who was having a rough time holding the Pearl steady. Running over the soaking deck, she made her way up to the stairs to reach him, and as Captain Jack came from the Captains quarters, Russell saw the disaster in slow motion.

The ship hit an underlying current and tilted abruptly, knocking Alice into the side of the ship. Russell jumped as she hit and the brig turned again to the opposite side, throwing Alice with it. Unconscious, Alisson Sparrow slid over the side.

* * *

"Jack! Take the helm! And stay against the maelstrom's current! Alice's orders!" Russell yelled, leaving no time for Jack to argue before tying a rope around his waist, and diving into the whirlpool after Alice.

For a moment, all Russell saw was the white foam of the rushing water and the bright blood colored hair that dangled from his head in front of his eyes. He dove down to the bottom and looked up, and that's when he spotted Alice, drifting slowly on another, much gentler downward bound current.

He started to swim to her, lungs burning with lack of air.

'Come on you stupid girl! GET CLOSER already!' he thought angrily. He was getting closer now, and reached out his hand to grab her arm, but something suddenly appeared between them, making him start and recoil. It looked like the bust of a young woman, a woman wearing a snarl and tattoos and dread locks, but it vanished, and he grabbed onto Alice and hauled her to the surface, gasping for breath.

He made good time getting back to the Pearl, where Jack and Barbosa anxiously awaited them.

"Are ye alright, Russell?" Captain Barbosa asked.  
"I'm fine. Where's Alice? Is she alright?"

"You seem a tad worried about the lass. What be she to ya?"

"... A colleague that I have no reason to wish ill upon..." Russell replied, with a red tinge on his cheeks that emulated his bright red hair.

"Could it be that my son is in love with the Miss Alisson Sparrow?"

"Wha- What! I never said that!" Russell yelled, muttering, "not to You anyway."

Captain Barbosa laughed.

"She's in the Captains quarters lad. Jack said she was asleep."

"Asleep. You mean as in Tired asleep... or … Forever, asleep?"

"..." Captain Barbosa didn't answer, turning away from Russell to look to the far door.

"...Blast!..." the young Barbosa muttered. 'I risked my life for her! She wasn't supposed to Die!'

Russell gritted his teeth as his eyes watered.

"Asleep, lad, as in we're not sure if she's going to wake up or not. She's not dead yet. I suggest you head up to her quarters before she slips."

Russell Barbosa didn't need to be told twice.

"C-Captain Jack! How is Alice?" Russell asked, after nearly Barreling into the poor Caribbean man. Jack was holding an empty bottle of rum.

"She woke up for a few minutes and went back to sleep. She should be fine... Why do you ask, mister, "I've got a pistol and I'm bloody trigger happy with it"?"

"...I want to see her! And right now I can't give you a better reason than that because that's the only reason I'm here!"

Jack eyed him curiously and then stepped aside and kept going. The boy Had potentially saved his daughter's life... he could allow one meeting.

Russell breathed a sigh of relief as Jack moved past him, only to hold his breath as he entered Alisson's quarters. He sighed again at the sight of her rib cage moving up and down as she breathed.

"So you're still alive. Tough little bird, aren't you, Sparrow?" he asked her sleeping form. He moved the desk-chair to sit beside the hammock she was laid in, given that her quarters had no real bed. Brushing a dread lock off of her cheek, Russell smiled.

"So, bloody stubborn..." She opened one eye to stare at him in surprise, and then smiled.

"I bloody am, aren't I?" she asked weakly, closing her eye again.

"You're not hurt, are you, Alice?" Russell asked. She shook her head slowly.

"No... just bloody tired. I feel like I'm only getting half the air I take in... Wonder if I still have water in my airways... Miss Cherry said I might... And that I could drown in my sleep 'cause of it."

"Wha? H-how do you get the water out?"

"Miss Cherry said something about resuscitation..."

"You mean Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation? That maneuver?"

"Aye... What does that mean? She wouldn't explain it to me."

"It means that someone would have to blow air into your mouth to get you to cough up the water..."

"Oh... I see. That explains why she wouldn't tell me. There's not a man aboard this brig that I'd let anywhere near me like that. To her knowledge, that is. I wouldn't mind so much if... if it were you... would you, please? I...I don't want to die like this, Russ... Please..."

"You want me to?"

"Aye, that's what I said, isn't it?"

* * *

"A-alright..."

She coughed up about a gallon of seawater,sputtering and spitting the vile tasting water on the deck near Russell's feet, as he had jumped up when she started coughing.

"T-thanks Russ... I feel like I can breath again...Thank you..." He nodded, smiling.

"You're welcome, Alice.- I mean, Captain Sparrow." She laughed at him, and he stared at her, perplexed.

"Just, call me Alice when its us two, Savvy?"

"Aye."

"Good... Now, If you're here, who's at the helm? Did we make it past the maelstroms?"

"Aye. Your father held the helm much better than I did. You should have left it to him from the beginning."

"What do you mean? Why weren't you at the helm?"

"I dove into the whirlpool after you and dragged you out after you went overboard..." Alice simply stared at him in shock. She sat up straight in the hammock and gaped at him pointing at his face, then at herself.

"Y-You dove into a Maelstrom... After Me?" she asked incredulously.

"Aye..."

"I... I cant believe you... I … I owe you my Life, Russ... I... I can't possibly thank you enough...I mean, what could I possibly do... To repay you for saving me... For the longest time, up till just this after noon I thought you couldn't stand me..."

"If you want to call it even, you could let me kiss you again...Alice."

"Hm. It was a Joke, Russ." Alice laughed, getting up to grab her captains coat again.

"You could still let me kiss you."

"I think not, Russ."

"Aw, come on! Please, Alice?"

"I said no, Russell. Now if you'll come with me to the helm..."

* * *

"alright. Fine, Alice." Russell muttered, following the fast paced young woman on deck.

"Look Alive, Ya swabs!" Alice roared. Russell stood beside her at the helm, Jack on the her other side and Barbosa on Russell's. The four looked like royalty by stance, and pirates by nature.

"Alice?" Russ asked. Alice turned to look at him indifferently.  
"Hmm?"

"Do we have a heading?"

She took out the compass with a grin, grinned maliciously, and closed it without even a look.

"Captain Jack! Set our course for Calypso's Island!"


End file.
